


[Podfic] The Spring Bride

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: multipodicity, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Gen, Repod, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: When she came to the palace, the king had a wife. It's important to remember that. That when she came to the palace, the king was already wed.





	[Podfic] The Spring Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spring Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41427) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



This is a repod of reena_jenkins' podfic [The Spring Bride](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/825840.html), recorded for the multipodicity challenge. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/n1cvms2km5miiruk39cyg5i2wgw14ds7). Length: 21 m 19 s.


End file.
